eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4796 (31 January 2014)
David’s pleased when Carol suggests going for a fancy dinner before her chemo starts. After a hospital appointment, Carol reveals she’s going to be tested to see if her cancer’s genetic. Sonia insists if Carol is a carrier her children won’t blame her. Carol worries she could be a carrier as her mum and both aunts had breast cancer, recalling her mum died 11 days after her second diagnosis. While Bianca does her hair, Carol tells her if she is a carrier the whole family should be tested. At the car lot, Nikki propositions David to join her in a back seat of a car. Later, Carol declines David’s fancy restaurant dinner for a night in the Vic, explaining her family needs her. Nikki tries to get David to buy her a drink, watched by a suspicious Max. Outside, David gives Nikki a talking to, insisting he’s with Carol. As Carol exits the Vic with Bianca and Whitney, David panics and hides with Nikki down an alleyway. Carol makes Bianca and Whitney swear to look after the family if she can’t beat the cancer. Nikki stumbles from her hiding place, shocked. Carol makes her swear not to tell the kids of her illness. Back inside, David gets up on stage and asks Carol to marry him. Johnny puts up a cardboard sign adding Shirley’s name to the Vic licensee plate. Li nda’s unhappy with Shirley catering for her karaoke night. Fed up with the bickering, Mick sets up a moan jar. The Carters are surprised when Aunt Babe arrives with a trifle. Shirley’s annoyed to discover Tina called her. Aunt Babe immediately takes over the catering for karaoke night and is surprised to learn Shirley’s seen Stan. Shirley admits her guilt at letting Tina and Mick be taken into care but Aunt Babe insists Shirley was just a child herself and couldn’t manage after their mum, Sylvie, left them with Stan. Aunt Babe knows Shirley’s afraid of abandoning Tina and Mick like she did own her children. Aunt Babe advises Shirley that if she stays, she protect her siblings with her life. During karaoke night, Aunt Babe sings ‘Barcelona’ with Johnny. Tina and Mick question Shirley about their mum. Shirley merely says she was a laugh. Aunt Babe kisses Shirley goodbye and thinks she looks like her mum. Shirley remembers her mum used to hit her and spit at her, and hopes she’s dead. Inside, Linda calls last orders but Shirley declares a lock in. Outside in her car, Aunt Babe makes a call to Sylvie and lies that choir practice overran. With the market sweeper off sick, Tamwar gives Masood a shift while he’s suspended from work. Fatboy tries and fails to talk to Tamwar. Aleks reprimands Tamwar for not following protocol, but agrees Masood can have one shift on half wages. Tamwar’s proud of Masood. Fatboy’s exasperated to learn Masood hasn’t told Tamwar the truth. In the Vic, Masood gets drunk and tries to sit with Carol, refusing to go home because he’s forgotten his keys. Nancy fetches Tamwar’s keys and tells Masood to leave. Masood lashes out at David and is steered out by Shirley. Masood lets himself into the market office using Tamwar’s keys and opens a lock box filled with cash. Lucy reads Ian’s letter from Poppy and angrily confronts Denise about her kiss with Fatboy, insisting Denise must tell Ian or she will. At Dot’s, Denise comes looking for Poppy, desperate for her to talk to Lucy. Fatboy regrets that Poppy’s left. Denise returns home and pleads that if Ian finds out he’ll finish with her, reminding a worried Lucy of what happened the last time Ian’s relationship broke down. After Denise promises to never cheat again, Lucy agrees to keep quiet and reluctantly hands over the letter. Denise comforts Fatboy – the right girl is out there for him, and now she has Ian. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes